firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Scale
'Scale''' is the brutish eldest son of Bethod, and half-brother to Calder. Appearance and Personality Scale is a monstrously large, brawny man with a rock of a head that seems almost an afterthought, topped with blond hair. He looks like a bull, and a particularly mean and muscular one at that. He is blunt-featured, with a block of jaw, a flat stub of a nose, and bulging little eyes. He's the opposite of his brother in almost every way, apart from the constant sneer''The Blade Itself'', Part I, The King of the Northmen.. Scale is brutal and brave man, who lead his warriors from the front. Quick to anger, but notoriously slow to think. He's known for his fighting prowess, often carring a broadsword and mace combo in battle History The Blade Itself Scale accompanies his father and his sorceress Caurib to visit Bayaz in the Great Northern Library. He is shocked to see Logen Ninefingers there too, who has been exiled by Bethod. Bethod quickly demands to know where Bayaz stands in his planned war with The Union. After some verbal foreplay, Bayaz rejects Bethod’s overtures of friendship. Scale and Caurib get angry but Bayaz silences them with a word. The trio leave, but not before making threats. Bayaz has made an enemy this day and Logen can expect no more mercy. Last Argument of Kings At the end of the war, when his father is besieged in Carleon by The Union and eventually killed by Logen , Scale and his brother Calder flee. New King Logen soon goes south to help The Union in the Battle of Adua, leaving Black Dow behind to hunt down Bethod's sons. Rather than killing Calder and Scale, Dow negotiates with them instead, and the three of them decide to kill Logen. When Logen realises he's been betrayed by Black Dow, and he's forced to jump from a window in order to save his life. The Heroes Scale fights in the battle on the side of Black Dow as one of his war-chiefs. The first day of the three day battle goes spectacularly well for the Northmen, with Scale driving the Union from the Old Bridge. On the second day, the Union are held on the bridge, until Bremer dan Gorst throws himself into the fray. Scale and Gorst clash in the middle of the melee, and Scale believed killed. After the battle, it is revealed that he was severely injured but survived. In a prisoner exchange, Scale is released back to the northern lines, a withered shell of the man having lost a hand. Calder has killed Black Dow in a duel in the circle, but to be king, he must kill his elder brother. In the end, he takes pity on him, and places Bethod's chain around Scale's neck, making him King of the Northmen. A Little Hatred Throughout the intervening twenty years, Calder has been the real power behind his brothers throne, while Scale has declined precipitously, a constantly drunk mountain of blubber. He spend his time revelling in his own past glories, and those of his nephew and heir Stour Nightfall. The war against The Dogman's Protectorate goes badly for The North, but the king looks oddly pleased, having an opportunity to harp on the hubris of youth. Indeed, Stour Nightfall does seem strangely thoughtful. He concludes his musing with, “''Made me realise. You only have a lifetime to make your name.''” Stour promptly stabs his uncle to death, and places Bethod’s chain around his own neck. References Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Northmen